This invention relates to a box for golf balls having an elegant appearance.
Typical boxes for containing golf balls include a rectangular small box 1, sometimes referred to as a sleeve box, for accommodating one to three golf balls as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B and a rectangular large box 4 for containing a plurality of small boxes as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. The large box 4 includes a generally rectangular box body 2 which is open on the top side thereof and holds several small boxes of the type shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, and a lid 3 which fits over and covers the opening at the top of the body 2. These boxes are generally made of paper. The surface of the small box 1 or the surface of the lid 3 of the large box 4 is printed with a mark representing a log or image.
However, prints on the paper base lack attraction. Even color printing fails to impart an elegant appearance.
From this standpoint, golf ball boxes are desired to have a metallic appearance. A metallic appearance can be given to a paper base by laminating a metal foil, typically an aluminum foil to the paper base. The metal foil used for this purpose is generally as thick as about 10 xcexcm, which is undesirable upon disposal of used golf ball boxes by incineration because there are left large amounts of metal or metal oxide residues. The thickness of metal foil also prevents the paper board from being effectively folded into a box.
An object of the invention is to provide a golf ball box having the advantages of a metallic color, an elegant appearance, effective disposal by incineration, and easy fabrication.
The invention provides a box for golf balls comprising a paper base having a surface and a thin metallization or thin evaporated metal layer on at least a portion of the surface. Preferably, the metallization is bonded to the paper base through an adhesive layer, or attached to the paper base by a transfer process. Preferably, the metallization is hair-line treated on its surface. Typically, the metallization has a mark representing a letter or image printed on a portion of its surface.
Since the golf ball box is provided on its surface with a thin metallization layer, it has a metallic appearance and hence, elegant appeal. When the thin metallization is hair-line treated on its surface, the metallic appearance is enhanced so that marks representing letters or images printed thereon may become visually more distinct and perceivable. The hair-line treatment provides an ink anchoring effect to improve the adhesion of printed marks.
Since the layer imparting a metallic appearance is a thin layer of metal such as aluminum deposited by evaporation, it may have a thickness of less than about 5 xcexcm, especially less than about 1 xcexcm, that is, of the nanometer order. The overall amount of metal used to cover the paper base is minimized. This indicates a possibility of recycle use. Even when used boxes are disposed of by incineration, the amount of metal or metal oxide residues is minimized, imposing a less burden to the waste disposal system. When the metallization is laminated on the paper base through an adhesive layer, the metallization-to-base bond is improved. When the metallization is formed on the paper base through an adhesive layer by a transfer process, the metallization gives a smooth, flat, reflective surface even at a minimal thickness. Since the metallization is thin, the paper base carrying the metallization can be easily folded into a box without cracks.